TBOE - Cry Adventures!
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Hey. This is my random series titled TBOE - CRY ADVENTURES. Please be aware that this is for my own training in writing and it may not be perfect or solid story-wise. Please feel free to critique nicely so that I can learn more and become better. As for their relationship, they won't be paired. They'll be more like the 10th Doctor and Donna Noble. Bros w . Cry ChaoticMonki


Hey. This is my random series with Cryaotic as the Co-Star. THIS IS NOT A PAIRING STORY. TBOE AND CRY WILL NOT BE PAIRED AS A ROMANTIC COUPLE.

I'm writing this series because I want to improve on my writing skills before I start anything original(since I will be producing Visual Novels and RPG games of my own in the future). I figured why not? Friendly critiques and notes would be great so I can learn and grow more. If you like what you are reading, great! I'm glad =3.

Cry, if by some godly chance you are reading this, I apologize for not asking permission to use your persona in this story. Any feedback from you, however, would also be greatly appreciated so I can keep Cry in character in this series.

Please enjoy and review nicely.

* * *

"Welcome to Gamestop!" A friendly voice sounded into time and space. It was a bright summer day and everyone seemed to be out and about, enjoying their day. Gamers were no different, stopping by their local game stores to buy a new game or play and beat (or cry about). However, the owner of the welcome hello took a second and stared at who had entered their store.

A woman with almost a Jessica Rabbit-like frame stepped into the store, clad in only a grey tube-top, red miniskirt, and red heels. Her midnight black hair was tied up in a high ponytail with the tip of her hanging hair brushing her back. A large red tattoo of 'TBOE' stretched across the top of the woman's right arm by her shoulder.

The woman smiled at the store clerk who had greeted her.

"Thanks. Do you have anything new in for the Xbox 360?" the woman asked kindly. The clerk took a second before nodded and going into the desk, getting out a copy of the Gamestop newsletter, unable to speak. The woman took it and smiled. "Awesome. Thanks!"

The woman then walked over to the xbox section, skimmed through the titles, and sighed. She then looked at small computer games stand and began to scan over the titles and game covers with her eyes. As her vision traveled down, she took a step back to get a better look rather than bend over and expose her rear to the clerk. Soon though, her gaze stopped on a game.

"'The Universe'.." The woman read aloud, reading the title of the game package. She lifted it off the shelf and took a close look. The game package was rather bland with only the title in a runic-like font and the background in brown and red binary. The only explanation given on the game was: 'You won't escape from it.'

The women gave a small smirk, liking the sound of a challenge. She was one that never judged by a game's cover. She looked for a price tag, but found none, so she approached the gawking-but-hiding-it clerk.

"Excuse me, how much does this game cost?" The woman asked, placing the game on the cashier desk by the clerk. The clerk shook his head frantically before looking to the game and scanning it. His eyebrows furrowed at the computer screen in front of him before he began to type in the name. The search results made his face scrunch together in confusion once again.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I don't think this game has a price.. I don't think this is a real game." The clerk replied, handing the game back and trying to keep his gaze on her face. The woman blinked a couple times before opening the case to see a game CD inside, which had a design similar to the case.

"Well, do you mind me taking this then, since it's not a sold item?" The woman asked curiously. The clerk took a moment to think, which made the woman step to plan B. The woman leaned forward just a bit, leaning in to the clerk and making his gaze go to her cleavage.

"I-i don't see why not.." The clerk said, his eyes going wide from the view before he shot his gaze back up to her eyes, try to remain professional. The woman smiled.

"Great! Thanks a lot!" The woman said before standing up straight and heading out, holding her new game by her hip.

l-l-l

Soon, the woman headed home. She took a couple minutes to walk up a large flight of stairs before heading into the halls of the large apartment complex. Yes, this woman lived in a city condo apartment, but she was used to it. She had managed to soundproof her apartment so she didn't have to hear her neighbors banging nor did she have to worry about screaming into her microphone and scaring her neighbors. The soundproofing proved to be very useful with her horror game obsession, being that she either screams and cries in bloody murder or she rages and swears more than a rough-born sailor during gameplay. As she reached her door, she looked to the nameplate on the door above the eye-glass hole. TBOE. Her name.

She smiled a bit and unlocked the door before entering her condo, slipping her heels off as she entered.

It was a comfy apartment condo with a large amount of open space. There were 3 rooms to the side (her bedroom, a bathroom, and her office/recording studio), then the space opened to a living room/kitchen/dining room mix. Her laptop was on the island table in the kitchen area, reading that she had gained multiple emails from YouTube. She walked over and checked them out, smiling as she read comments about people appreciating her dubs and laughing at trolls tried to bring her down. She saved the good comments and deleted the bad, happy that she was able to entertain another group of people that day. TBOE had also received a new batch of subscribers, making her feel little more energized. She wasn't one for sub-counting, but she was excited that more people were liking her work and were willing to listen to more in the future. TBOE yawned before looking on her own subscription lists.

"Might as well have some entertainment while I cook." TBOE muttered before scrolling through her list. The usuals popped up of RoosterTeeth, KaggyFilms, and PewdiePie, but she really didn't want to get distracted by a game while cooking. "Bahhh, storytime it is."

She scrolled down to a link she had used very often: ChaoticMonki. She scrolled through his playlists and pressed 'Play All' on his 'Cry Reads' Playlist. She opted for random autoplay and started to cook herself an early dinner as Cry's voice began to read out the story 'Obsessive Compulsive'. TBOE wasn't a fangirl that squee'd every time Cry did something, but she enjoyed listening to Cry read short prose and play games alot. His personality and skill in reading and entertaining was rather magnificent and she admired that about Cry.

As she cooked, she couldn't help but laugh at the ending of his story. TBOE loved plot twists. Especially evil ones.

Soon enough, she finished making a bowl of fried rice and sat at the island in front of her laptop, closing down her YouTube tab and checking her usuals of Facebook and Gmail. Her mind, however, went to her new game. TBOE was usually one to wait until after dinner to give time for games, but she couldn't resist.

"Why not?" She muttered. TBOE then opened the case once again and stuck the game into her computer, expecting it to start an install. However, it didn't.

Her screen blackened and binary started to scroll across in red and brown hues, like the case design. At first, she slightly smiled, glad that she didn't have to go through the torture of 'agreeing' to a disclaimer and terms of service and setting preferences of installation, but as a minute passed, she got concerned.

"Game gunna start?" TBOE asked aloud to the air before reaching for her screen to wipe a small stain from it that caught her eye. However, as she touched her screen, the binary paused and began to pulsate from where her thumb touched the screen. TBOE instinctively tried to pull her hand back, but was suddenly being pulled into the laptop screen as if by magic. "DAHHHH!"

TBOE was gone.

l-l-l

The darkness seemed to linger around TBOE for a long time. Her eyes were closed from sheer shock of being pulled through a computer. Slowly, though, she opened her eyes to find herself in a small closet-like structure. TBOE looked around and tried to gain her thoughts.

"Where the hell-" She muttered before suddenly gasping as someone opened the closet door and ducked inside, closing it behind them. Not soon after, however, the sound of a monsterish growl faded into the room behind the closet door. Upon survival-horror instinct, TBOE reached out and covered the 'mouth' of the person with her as they did the same to her simultaneously. It was dark, so she couldn't make out much, but when she covered the mouth of her closet-mate, she felt no real discerning lips, but only a small engraved line across a smooth surface that wasn't skin. It was more like... porcelain.

TBOE's red eyes went to the closet door, hearing the growls come closer and herself becoming a bit fearful of her situation. She was stuck in a closet with someone she didn't know who didn't have a human face hiding from an unknown monster. Great. The monster seemed to slowly exit, but soon it was gone without a sign of returning. After a moment, both TBOE and the other person sighed in relief before opening the closet doors, letting the light of the room in.

The room the two were in was a gothic-ish bedroom with a dresser and closet to match the wood on the bed and door. It seemed to have collected dust through time, but TBOE wasn't concerned with that. She looked to her closet mate and became shocked.

It was a thin, yet built man who stood about a foot taller than her. He wore a green sweater with the word "Sup" on the front with jeans and sneakers. He had brown hair, but TBOE couldn't see what eye color he had. He wore a circular mask of a blank stare over his face with a small 'antenna' sticking out from the top of the mask. TBOE had never met this man face to face, yet she knew exactly who he was.

"Cry." TBOE muttered, staring at the man in shock. He looked in her direction in return before raising a hand slightly.

"Hello..." He trailed off, giving a look up and down TBOE's body. ".. Scantily clad lady."

TBOE gave a huff, leaning on one of her hips and crossing her arms under her bosom. The extra push-up from her arms made her bosom seem larger and made Cry stifle a laugh.

"TBOE, TheBunnyOfEvil." TBOE said, slight annoyance hinting from her voice. She was used to visual ridicule of her looks by now, but now was not the time for laughter or jokes. Cry chuckled slightly.

"Alright then, Bunny." Cry said, dubbing her a nickname that seemed to forebode a permanence. TBOE gritted her teeth.

"TBOE." TBOE repeated herself. "TBOE is just fine, thank you."

Cry shrugged before looking around.

"At least that thing is gone." Cry muttered, examining the room. TBOE lowered her arms in slight confusion. She looked around as well, examining what she could without taking any steps, when it hit her. A fearful shiver ran up TBOE's spine.

"Amnesia..." TBOE muttered, staring at the nearby dresser, recognizing its structure and texture from memory. Cry looked to TBOE.

"You've played it?" Cry asked, tilting his head slightly. TBOE nodded in response.

"I've played it and watched other gamers play it. There's no way I can forget the uniqueness of the furniture and architecture.." TBOE explained, walking towards the dresser with her heels clicking against the floor. With one of her feet, she opened the bottom dresser shelf. Nothing. She opened the middle shelf with her hand instead of her feet. Nothing. She pressed her lips into a thin line of irritation before opening the top shelf and grinning at what was inside.

A key.

TBOE took out the key and showed it to Cry, holding it between her index finger and thumb with ease. It was a fairly simple iron key with no design. She then walked over, extending her hand to hand it to him before drawing closer, stopping a couple feet from him. Cry took the key, looking at it before looking up at TBOE.

"Nifty. You got some good luck there, Bunny." Cry said before pocketing the key. TBOE growled slightly.

"TBOE."

"Whatever. So, friend, how did you get in here?" Cry said, putting his hands in his pockets. TBOE sighed and rubbing one of her temples, leaning over one hip.

"I got this game and I got sucked into my computer. 'The Universe' I think it was called." TBOE said, trying to remember and not get angry at the situation. Cry let out a soft 'hue' in slight understanding. "What?"

"It was the same with me. I wanted to try it out and then I was here, getting chased by that-" Cry began before being cut off by the sound of monster growls. Instantly, Cry and TBOE zipped back into the closet and shut the doors. TBOE leaned against Cry's chest, but not in a flirting or defenseless damsel way; It was for reassurance so she didn't make any unintentional noises. Unconsciously, Cry wrapped an arm around TBOE's shoulders, listening and waiting. The monster had entered the room and was scouting about, looking for victims to slash. It came close to the closet, making Cry and TBOE stop their breathing in fear of being heard. The monster paused before slowly leaving the room. After a moment, TBOE and Cry exited the closet again. Cry then finished his previous sentence... "...thing."

TBOE nodded, looking at the only door in the room which led to the hallway.

"Looks like we gotta find a way out.." TBOE muttered before looking to Cry, who looked back at her. "Never played Amnesia Co-op, but wanna team-up?"

Cry nodded.


End file.
